


Notches

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stand, Seduction, Sticky, Valve Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Megatron has something of a reputation among the airforce.Thundercracker's not interested in becoming another notch on his leader's opulent steel berth-post, but Megatron's always up for a challenge.
Relationships: Megatron/Seekers (Transformers), Megatron/Thundercracker
Comments: 42
Kudos: 194





	Notches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/gifts).



> The lack of Mega/Cracker around here is a true crime.

Megatron was on the prowl, and so came the scramble of winged frames all vying for the most conspicuous position along his usual stomping ground. Evenings such as these weren't usually such a flurry of activity, but with Starscream off planet on one of his 'research' missions and Skywarp at the mercy of the Constructicons after an ill-fated prank had backfired and left him with a severed spinal strut, Megatron's typical 'Favourites' were unavailable, making the weekly ritual something of a free-for-all.

Thundercracker kept his optics down and tried to keep moving, but with his comrades flooding the security corridor Megatron was known to frequent after his command shift on his return to the officers' quarters, it was difficult to move five steps either way through the sea of wings. Worse still, a trine of dark stealth seekers had chosen to position themselves in the turning of the corridor for the air barracks, blocking his route entirely.

Frustrated and tired after a lonely, overworked week covering for _two_ trine-mates, Thundercracker shoved at the tittering seekers' shoulders to get through. "Move."

They shouldered him back with scowls. " _You_ move," one of them growled, "Megatron's not gonna see us behind _your_ blunt wings."

Thundercracker opened his mouth to retort when a sudden hush fell over the crowded corridor. He turned to watch the seekers lining the bulkhead's perk up, one-by-one, armour shifting and gears whirring as they stood to attention, optics forwards and backs straight. Stomping pedefalls echoed up the long length of the security corridor.

Thundercracker was then very aware of how out of place he looked, standing stupidly in the middle of the hallway, the only seeker not lined up for the mockery of an inspection. He rushed the stealth seekers again to get through but bounced right off their dark armour, stumbling backwards into the corridor, off-balance until his back hit something solid and metal with an shockingly loud ' ** _Klang_**!'

He tipped his head back with a wince, and found himself staring, upside-down, at the underside of Megatron's handsomely chiseled jaw. Smouldering optics peered down at him, unimpressed.

Thundercracker twisted and danced away, pointing vaguely over his shoulder at what he hoped had been his planned escape route. "I was just-"

"An unconventional means of getting my attention, but ...acceptable," Megatron's gravely vocaliser rasped. A _massive_ black palm opened and extended. It was big enough to engulf Thundercracker's entire helm. His optics widened. "Come."

Megatron began to turn, and after a delayed beat, Thundercracker realised where he was being beckoned. Garbled static burst out of his vocaliser. Megatron paused and turned slowly to consider him as his glossa struggled for a mortifying long three seconds to form even one coherent word.

"No, I- I'm not-" he began pointing again, in no particular direction except for _away_ from Megatron. "I was just- I don't-"

An entire corridor full of seekers was staring at him, most of them now probably assuming why _Skywarp_ was Starscream's chosen second, and not him. He shut his mouth with a clack, hoping his pale face wasn't broadcasting the energon filling his face quite so obviously.

"No thank you," he managed to whisper.

Megatron turned back to face him fully, his expression unreasonable. Thundercracker was forced to tip his head back and look him in the optics to avoid the bewildered, judgmental stares of his fellow seekers. He could hear disbelieving murmurs behind him, and felt an embarrassed sort of indignity that they all saw Megatron's meaningless, brief attention as such an honour, and him such a fool for not falling at his feet in gratitude.

He only realised how still Megatron had gone when the warlord finally moved again -the tiniest nod of his helm.

"I see," he said neutrally, "My mistake."

Thundercracker could hear his own spark-beat drumming in his audials.

Someone cleared their vocaliser, and to absolutely no one's surprise, Ramjet was stepping forward, arms sweeping wide to present himself. Any other cycle Thundercracker might have rolled his optics, but today he was just grateful for the shift in attention from his mortifying rejection of Megatron's proposition to Ramjet's equally embarrassing desperation.

"If you're looking for company, sir-"

That was all Ramjet was able to get out before the spell of shocked stillness was broken among the airforce and the remaining seekers rushed in to crowd Megatron. Thundercracker ducked his helm and slipped between them, heading for his escape route.

He rubbed the back of his neck, willing the surging heat of his cheeks to fade away. He didn't glance back to witness his leader drown under the attention of sycophantic seekers, but if he had, he might have noticed the stunned pair of optics watching his retreat with undisguised interest, and realised this was far from over yet.

* * *

Megatron didn't have to ponder long on why he'd never much noticed Thundercracker before. Trining himself to two of the most bombastic mechs in his airforce- nay, his _entire faction_ \- meant someone as calm and obedient as Thundercracker would have to do nothing short of set themselves on fire just to get a second glance.

Megatron watched him from Soundwave's monitors, ignoring Soundwave's impatient foot-taping behind him. Thundercracker stood at his assigned position outside the command centre, leaning back against the doorway, legs crossed at the ankle, helm tilted to the side, and a far off look in his optics. Megatron propped his fist under his chin and wondered what he was thinking of.

Every so often someone would pass by his position and he would hurriedly straighten back into attention, expression hardening into seriousness until they had moved on.

Megatron watched him slump back against the doorway, arms folding over his chest, bottom lip pushing away from his face as he emitted what must have been a weary sigh.

Megatron couldn't tear his optics away.

He had a charming face, yes, but no more so than the dozens of other seekers occupying his base. Asides from colour, there wasn't much difference in their frame's either. Glossy cockpits and expressive wings and high thrusters on the base's of their pedes- a lick of paint and they could easily masquerade as one another. Megatron just couldn't put his digit on it. What made _this_ one so interesting.

"Reassign Thundercracker," he ordered.

Being the only mech in the room, Soundwave had to assume the order was for him. "Query; to which duty?"

Megatron waved a flippant hand, "Take him _off_ -duty. I wish to speak with him."

Soundwave's silence was palpable. Megatron could feel the weight of his judgment on his back. He shifted, trying to dislodge the imaginary weight. "Just to speak with him," he clarified.

Soundwave made a low noise of affirmation, and Megatron leant back in his seat, watching the monitor till another Decepticon arrived to relieve the bewildered seeker. Megatron threaded his digits together and cracked his knuckle-joints as he stood.

He was Megatron, and seduction was a skill that came naturally to him. Thundercracker would be no great challenge. After all, he had bedded Starscream numerous times, and _that_ seeker regularly plotted his demise.

* * *

" _Thundercracker_ ," Soundwave voice came over the comm, jolting Thundercracker out of his directionless daydreaming. " _Reassignment. Report to Lord Megatron's quarters. Immediately_."

Thundercracker hit respond before even thinking about it- Soundwave's orders weren't to be questioned. "W...what? You mean his private quarters?"

There was a long pause on Soundwave's end. The communications officer finally responded with what almost sounded like a lot second-hand embarrassment for someone whose vocaliser couldn't convey emotion. "...Affirmative."

Something in Thundercracker's tanks turned over. This couldn't be good. His last interaction with Megatron going how it had, he doubted this private summon was going to go well.

He set off quickly when Breakdown arrived to relieve him, his processor racing. The embarrassing misunderstanding of the previous night would have dented Megatron's billowing and (surprisingly fragile) ego. He didn't have the air of a mech who was _used_ to getting turned down. No, he was used to seekers throwing themselves at him with considerable force. Even Starscream, with all his disgust for Megatron, personally and professionally, often fell victim to their leader's magnetic swagger.

Thundercracker bit the meshy inside of his cheek and quickened his stride. There was little use delaying the inevitable. At best Megatron would soothe his wounded ego by saddling Thundercracker with some sort of unpleasant menial duty, at worst? He might knock him around a little. But with some of Thundercracker's impending missions and with the shortage of fliers already, even that was unlikely.

He arrived at Megatron's quarters -a place he had only ever ventured by on the way to Starscream's before- and the door opened automatically, triggered by sensors, to allow him entry. Not wanting to linger out in the hallway lest someone pass by and assume he was visiting his leader's quarters for less than professional reasons, Thundercracker stepped in quickly. The door swept shut behind him, sealing him in to the dimly lit, spacious quarters.

A mountain of grey armour shifted and two optics burned out of the shadows. Thundercracker's breath caught in his throat when he recognised it as his leader.

"Thundercracker," Megatron's tone was softer than Thundercracker was used to hearing. It sent an unexpected shiver up his spinal strut. He flicked his wings to rid himself of the feeling. "By all means, come in."

Thundercracker's faceplates felt warm. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to presume-"

Megatron waved his words away, moving out of the shadows with slow ease to stand before Thundercracker. He seemed massive in the low-ceilinged room. "Sit down."

A feeling of shocked indignity grew in Thundercracker when he peered around the room and saw the only place to 'sit' would be Megatron's wide, spacious berth. Inappropriate wasn't the half of it.

He squared his jaw and glared up at his leader defiantly, "I don't know what you think you've called me here for, _sir_ , but 'no' means-"

Megatron stood aside to reveal two armchairs behind him. Thundercracker's vocaliser caught. He looked aside, feeling foolish.

But when Megatron spoke, he sounded amused, "It appears I've made something of a reputation for myself among you seekers."

Thundercracker denied nothing, trudging to the offered seat. "Among my trine, maybe."

Megatron fell into the seat across from him, large, thick limbs sprawling, thighs open, arms draped along the armrests. Thundercracker lifted his chin to keep his gaze up, ignoring the rise and fall of the broad, powerful chest before him.

"Your trine. You're not much like them at all," Megatron said.

Because he didn't throw himself at Megatron's pedes like a horny drone? Thundercracker wondered privately to himself. But he knew what Megatron was getting at. He was the boring one. The sensible one. The one always cleaning up the emotional and physical fall out of Starscream and Skywarp's disasters. "I keep to myself, sir."

Megatron nodded. He was looking at Thundercracker with something markedly _more_ than consideration. Thundercracker shifted, feeling exposed. Megatron's tone was too warm and too casual. This wasn't a professional interaction, and it was Megatron of Tarn sitting across from him, not his Commander.

If only he actually knew Megatron outside that role. He wished, and not for the first time since joining the cause, that he had a better understanding of how Megatron's processor worked. All he could ever garner from Skywarp and Starscream's private interactions with him was that they always came back with goofy smiles, unfocused optics, and a lopsided gaunt.

But they were much more free and loose with their interfacing habits. Thundercracker wasn't inclined to let just anyone who gave him a sideways glance take a ride. Unlike _some_ seekers, he thought, thinking back to Skywarp during their war academy days.

Megatron stroked his chin, a smirk growing on his lips, "You intrigue me, Thundercracker."

"I'm not entirely sure you'd even know my designation if I wasn't trined to Starscream," Thundercracker countered, and he wanted to lean back and cockily arch a brow at his leader, like Starscream might have, but he didn't have the nerve, nor the rapport with Megatron to think he'd get away with it.

"It's perhaps because of _that_ seeker that I'm only now seeing you," Megatron leant forwards in his seat. Thundercracker pressed himself back into his own. "He does his best to overshadow you, him and Skywarp both. You deserve more... _recognition_."

Oh, Megatron was trying to sell a 'face as a reward. Thundercracker could imagine that worked well on the other seekers. Skywarp in particular. Sadly, for Megatron, unlike the majority of the faction, Thundercracker wasn't much interested in garnering his leader's favour.

He straightened up and moved his hand away when Megatron's reached across the space between them for it. Megatron's hand fell to the empty armrest. A confused frown pressed into his features. Thundercracker refused to let himself acknowledge how unexpectedly charming such an unguarded expression looked on his leader's face.

 _Oh no_ , he thought, a tight feeling growing in his chest, he couldn't help it. Megatron was kinda charming-

He shook his helm to wipe his processor of _that_ unwanted little thought. Megatron was trying to get under his panels just to prove he could, and Thundercracker wasn't about to let himself become a notch on the berth post behind them, right next to Starscream and Skywarp and Primus knew how many other mechs.

"You're more prideful than I would have thought," Megatron's tone was low and disappointed.

"Not so different from my trine after all then, sir," Thundercracker said quietly, reluctant to openly antagonise his leader, but unwilling to let the comparison go. To some mechs, seekers were indiscernible from one another, and almost as many assumed the same of their personalities.

"On the contrary," Megatron's smirk was back with a vengeance and it, along with his leader's honeyed tone, was doing something to Thundercracker's tanks. "Your trine-leader is a very different mech behind these walls. Shameless, even."

Thundercracker swallowed thickly.

"I can show you..." Megatron continued warmly, hand lifting from Thundercracker's armrest to rest on his forearm. Thundercracker was too struck to move himself away. A thumb began stroking back and forth. Sensors under the armour of his wrist began to tingle.

"You only want me so you can say you had me. A whole trine. The full set."

"I'm wounded, Thundercracker, that you would think my motivation that simplistic," Megatron's thumb slid over the inside of his wrist, stroking along the seam between two panels of lightweight armour plating. "And at any rate, you're only denying me because your pride demands it. There's no shame in seeking pleasure."

"I'm not ashamed of pleasure," Thundercracker's cheeks heated up again, contradicting his words. He lifted his arm to break Megatron's grip on it, the plating warmed and wires buzzing from his touch. "I- I'm sure there are easier ways to get _laid_ , sir." He reminded him, half wanting to say Megatron would only ever have to glance a mech's way to spring their panels open.

Megatron didn't seem content with 'easier' ways though. "Well," he purred. " _That's_ hardly any fun, is it?"

Thundercracker cursed himself for not seeing this coming. Megatron was a warrior, a conquerer, a leader, and he was all about winning. A fight, an argument, a conquest. He had never been satisfied with the easier route. He _liked_ the challenge. He _wanted_ what he was told he couldn't have.

Thundercracker straightened his back and doubled down, feeling strangely powerful for rejecting him now. Was this how it felt to be Starscream? "I'm not interested, sir."

He expected irritation to flicker across his commander's face, but when Megatron's shock subsided at the harsh rejection he simply looked _more_ intense and hungry. Thundercracker felt he probably should have risen and strutted from the room like Starscream might have done, but something was keeping him rooted to the armchair, something more than just Megatron's intense gaze.

As much as Megatron wanted to pursue, perhaps ...he wanted to be chased?

Megatron didn't disappoint. Metal screeched as Megatron planted a large pede on the floor and pushed the armchair across the decking to bring it up along the side of Thundercracker's.

Megatron leaned in, his scarred silver face coming close enough to Thundercracker's that he could see every microscopic imperfection in the ancient metal. Megatron was certainly older than him, but possessed a debonair sort of aura, and something about his classic features turned Thundercracker's gaze magnetic. His optics fell to Megatron's full mouth. The corners curved as he stared at them.

"Allow me to change your mind," Megatron murmured.

A hand was reaching for his wing in his peripheral vision, a great big black thing, fingers clawed out possessively. They skimmed the edge of his wing, testing the boundaries. When Thundercracker failed to flinch or move away, fingers closed around the appendage firmly.

Megatron began massaging it, touch intuitive and skilled. He knew what he was doing and Thundercracker's denta cut into his bottom lip with the effort it took not to audibly vocalise his appreciation. His vision grew blurred and his optical shuttered fell to hood them. He began to sway into the rub and press of the finger pads on his ailerons.

"It still amazes me how different you all are," Megatron gave his wing a little tug, and Thundercracker shifted to the very edge of his seat to be closer. Fingers began to map out the intricate seams along his wings. "Any other seeker would be in my lap by now."

"Any other seeker would have been in your lap the second you sat down," Thundercracker counted gruffly, his vocaliser deeper with his arousal.

Megatron's fingers stilled and he barked a surprised laugh, "I suppose you're right." He leaned in again, his vents hot where they dusted Thundercracker's armour, his mouth humid against the side of his helm. He tone was hushed when he asked, "What will it take to get you in my lap?"

Thundercracker's cooling fans ticked on and Megatron made a low growling noise right against his audial. Already balanced precariously on the very edge of his seat, Thundercracker didn't bother giving Megatron any hints. The tyrant was doing well enough on his own as it was.

And he was pretty much a goner when Megatron's other hand joined the fray. The warm palm fully encompassed his knee and turned it out to the side, opening Thundercracker's legs so Megatron could slide his devious black fingers up the inside seam. Thundercracker shuddered, twitching into the sensation. A shadow fell over him when Megatron leaned almost entirely out of his seat. Thundercracker slumped back, thinking the warlord was going to pin him to the back to his seat, but his large hands took hold of Thundercracker's hip plate and the middle of his back and hauled him bodily out of his armchair.

Thundercracker's pedes tripped over themselves as he was transferred between seats. He twisted and fell back against Megatron, poised on just one massive thigh. Megatron locked an arm around his waist and a hand around the tip of his wing. Megatron groaned in low approval at his weight in his lap. Thundercracker turned his head to get a look at his leader, but only exposed his neck better for Megatron to bury his nose into it.

He placed a hand on Megatron's knee and the other on an armrest for balance as Megatron began to stroke his cockpit, his outstretched fingers spreading across it's entire breadth. Thundercracker let himself slide into the ministrations, trying to recall the last time he had indulged himself with a larger partner. He squeezed Megatron's knee in approval, and with another growling noise, Megatron's hand on his cockpit plundered lower.

Thundercracker arched his back against Megatron's chest when two fingers stroked a firm line up and down the centre of his panel. He wriggled, angling his face away when he felt Megatron nuzzle the side of his helm, purring nonsensical encouragement, fingers pressing insistently. Thundercracker overrode the automatic release and kept the panel shut tight, just to make Megatron work for it. The warlord's growls grew frustrated and needy. Thundercracker smirked at the ceiling, and finally released the panel.

Megatron hissed victoriously but at least had the sense of mind not to simply plunge his fingers into Thundercracker. He circled the soft exterior slowly, two fingers rubbing up and down either side of his entrance before spreading outer mesh and letting a third finger run through the wet centre. Thundercracker tilted himself into his touch and groaned low when that finger pushed and slipped into him. He clenched down on it, wings fluttering at the wave of arousal that curled through him.

Megatron began moving the finger, stroking it along the top of his valve, indirectly stimulating his anterior node. Thundercracker's brow creased at the sensation. He wasn't used to mechs taking their time. In his experience as the valve mech his partners just jacked in and he was expected to be responsible for his own pleasure.

Without a thought for how Megatron might take his presumption, he caught Megatron's wrist and guided him, urging him deeper and adjusting his angle to really get at _that_ spot. Megatron hummed approvingly. "There." Thundercracker breathed, holding Megatron steady, letting the curl of his digit do the work. "Right there."

Megatron brought another finger into his valve to join the first. Thundercracker arched at the increase in pressure. Megatron's fingers were thick enough he could probably do the job with just them alone.

With fingers this thick and long, he couldn't been begin to imagine what his spike was like.

But then he supposed he didn't have to imagine-

He turned his head in Megatron's direction and was surprised to find himself caught in a kiss, Megatron's mouth capturing his with quick surety, firm lips pushing and pulling his own soft mouth open to get at his tongue. Thundercracker's breath faltered when it became a twining, messy thing, the arm about his waist tightening possessively, the fingers inside him faltering in their movements and pressing firmly against that spot inside him.

He moaned into the kiss, and Megatron snarled into his mouth.

Next he knew he was on his shaky pedes, being herded towards the berth. He fell to his hands on it, his knees hitting the edge. Megatron took either side of his hips and hoisted him up. Thundercracker rolled into his side as Megatron slumped over him, so large and dark he made the magnificently wide berth seem small.

Thundercracker let his thighs fall open but that wasn't enough for Megatron. He lifted Thundercracker's legs behind the knees and pushed them back towards his chest. A flush rushed across Thundercracker's face at the less that dignified position, but Megatron only smirked at his frown as he settled down between them, letting Thundercracker's knees hook over his ridiculous shoulders. Megatron leant closer to him and bent him near in half. Thundercracker winced at the over ambitious stretch.

"Careful-!" He gasped, halting Megatron's movements, "I'm- I'm not- I don't bend like Starscream."

Megatron blinked his surprise away and shifted apologetically. "Of course you don't," he acknowledged, and rose to allow Thundercracker a more manageable angle. He shifted again, and Thundercracker felt something stiff and warm against the back of his thigh. "But you're going to _scream_ like him."

Thundercracker gasped a laugh at what he _hoped_ was a joke, but it quickly transmuted into a sharp grunt when the stiff heat left his thigh and prodded the folds of his valve. It began to press into him, slow and sure, taking it's time. A low pleased noise from the depths of Megatron's chest grew in volume and bass the deeper he went, until finally he hilted himself inside Thundercracker.

It was _good_.

Thundercracker struggled to sit up enough to take hold of Megatron's shoulders. Megatron took one of his grasping hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing the palm before placing it on his shoulder. Thundercracker slipped his fingers into the first seam he found and held, grip tightening when Megatron began to move inside him.

"Thundercracker," Megatron breathed, moving faster, his tone reverent and warm. Flutters bloomed in the pit of Thundercracker's tank at the tone, and the steady, pleasant sweep of Megatron's spike moving in and out of his valve made him start to moan listlessly.

Thundercracker's gaze drifted to the ceiling behind Megatron's shoulder as he began to lose himself to the pleasure. His last coherent thought was for how he had gotten here. Hadn't he been playing hard to get? Wasn't he supposed to be above letting himself become another notch in Megatron's berth post.

It was too late for that, he supposed, when Megatron slowed his riding pace and pulled almost all the way out of him to slam his entire length back in. Thundercracker jolted and gasped, and Megatron pulled out entirely to flip him into his front.

Cheek flat to the berth and hands trapped under him, Thundercracker squinted dazedly when Megatron kneed his thighs open again. He pushed into Thundercracker from behind and the new angle hit his aching sensors in brand new and wonderful ways. He rose onto his knees out of a need to get more, pushing his aft back into it, animalistic in his lust for more. Megatron grabbed the top edge of a wing and began using it to haul him back into it. Thundercracker's optics crossed over at every backwards sway, the pool of pleasure in his tanks beginning to bubble over.

"I'm gonna- I'm-"

Megatron got the hint and started pounding into him, fast and hard, and Thundercracker, to his shame, proved Megatron right when he gave voice to his pleasure and howled as he began to overload, loud enough to put even Starscream to shame.

He collapsed to the berth with a wheeze, spent and broken and helpless. Megatron fell with him and cleaved close to his back, still lodged deep inside him. His driving thrusts were now desperate little bucks as he too slipped into his overload. Thundercracker could feel the telltale trickle of liquid heat spilling inside him. He groaned again, shifting into it when Megatron finally stopped and held deep, relishing the ripple of Thundercracker around him.

They breathed together for a beat, basking in a pleasure filled haze, until Megatron rolled off with a muffled grunt and flopped onto his back beside him.

Thundercracker stared at him dazedly, watching a victorious little smirk curl the corner of Megatron's mouth.

Thundercracker worked his glossa around his mouth. "Uh, Megatron, sir?"

Megatron's optics flicked his way, soft and dim after the release of so much energy. He hummed to confirm he was listening.

Thundercracker cringed, "I ...I can't feel my legs."

"It'll pass," Megatron waved him off, like blowing out someone's fuses during an overload was something he was used to doing. "You'll be fine in a moment." He sat up with a groan and rolled onto his side. Thundercracker shied away, his useless legs making him feel somewhat trapped. "In the meantime however..."

His nose nudged the edge of Thundercracker's helm. Thundercracker turned his head and tried to hide in the covers, unsure of why he was so embarrassed after all that had just transpired between them.

"A parting kiss?" Megatron purred against his audial, not easily dissuaded.

Thundercracker hesitantly turned his face out of the covers. "I guess I kiss won't hu-"

Megatron climbed over him and crushed their mouths together, stealing the air from Thundercracker's very vents. He moaned, cupping Megatron's square jaw with both hands. Megatron purred and let his tongue sweep over his mouth. Thundercracker felt the flutter start in the pit of his tanks again.

No wonder his trine kept coming back for more.

The next time Megatron was on the prowl for a seeker to the spend his night with, Thundercracker would be right there, pushing his way to the front.


End file.
